The contractor must provide (breed) ten pregnant baboons mated under conditions and controls that assure a defined period of conception, not to exceed 72 hours; over a ten month period. At the request of the project officer the contractor will ship selected pregnant females to the NIH where the teruses will be sued for experimental protocols. Following delivery the mothers will be returned to the contractor and the tetuses and other products of conception will become the products of the Government.